Night Time Cuddle
by Dazzling Dolphin
Summary: Lois starts crying one night and Jason comforts her in his way.


**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

_I gazed down at the magnificent view of Metropolis as I hovered in the warm arms of the man I wasn't sure if I loved or not. My bare feet were resting on top of his, his strong arms were wrapped around my waist protectively and in a way that made me sure he won't drop me. The wind cooled my hair as it whooshed through the strands. He was closer to me than I could have imagined._

_'I hear everything,' he said in his deep timbre._

_My heart beat with a jump every now and then when I felt his fingers curve around my waist. His words were not unheard of because I already knew that but the situation in which he said them made me feel … off._

_He then looked at me, drawing my eyes back to his. No matter what, I have never been able to resist that gaze._

_'You wrote that the people don't need a saviour,' he said calmly. 'But every day I hear people crying for one.'_

_His words were pushing down my article, thus piercing my very being and letting the various categories of guilt cascade through me. I didn't want to but my conscience was feeling bad. Why, Lois? Why?_

_'I'm sorry I left you, Lois,' he said softly._

_My heart thumped, unable to process just how much hurt those words contained._

_'I'll take you back now.'_

_Those five words thundered through my brain. Sure the next second, he hugged me by his side and set off in fly mode, which indicated that he was going to take me back to the rooftop again but I believed there was a double meaning to them. "I'll take you back now". There was definitely a hidden message._

I woke with a start, blinking in the dark.

That was a very vivid dream I had. It was my memory recalling what happened that night he took me for a flight after he returned. I had been on the rooftop, relieving my stress, when he suddenly turned up and interrogated as to why I wrote an article stating the world doesn't need him. Then he gave me an answer by taking me for a flight. A flight which I had missed for years.

But just like in the dream, I was more distracted on the five words he spoke before going back to the rooftop.

He had said, _I'll take you back now._

Every now and then, it would trouble my conscience.

_He really wants you back with him, _an inner voice said.

My heart weighed heavily. I didn't know what to do. The thing was, after I had visited him in the hospital and told him of him being Jason's actual father, I realised something I knew that had always been with me ever since I first met him.

I was deeply in love with Superman. Had always been. The love I had for him had never died and I'm sure never will.

But I wasn't able to take full relish of it, since Richard was still with me.

_Richard._

I felt a pang of hatred for myself. He was so good and pure, a beautiful father for a boy he didn't give birth to, an understanding and supportable partner for a woman in stress. He had always been there for me, no matter what. Holding me whenever I was sad, giving me comfort and understanding all my problems. What more can a woman want?

And I was thinking about Superman while Richard was dedicating himself to me.

I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in the crook between them, letting my tears fall.

I'm a bad person.

I don't deserve Richard.

I've been using his love to soothe my hurt feelings all these years. Thinking I loved him back too but my love for the Man of Steel overpowered it. And I hated it. I wasn't doing any justice for Richard.

He was in Alaska at the moment, doing a little research there. He'll be back tomorrow.

I crumbled to the bed, curling myself into a foetal position and sobbing quietly. I wasn't able to stop the tears.

_I'm so sorry, Richard … Richard, kill me … I'm such a horrid woman._

The tears slid down my temple as I lay sideways, still curled up.

'Mummy?' said a soft and sweet voice.

My heart stopped. I quickly wiped my eyes and sat up, staring at the doorway.

A little figure with a mop of brunette hair was standing at the threshold, his blue eyes watching his mother crumble.

'Jason,' I said. 'Aren't you asleep?'

'Why're you crying, Mummy?' he asked. It panged me even more. A little innocent soul, feeling sad for something he shouldn't.

'I'm fine,' I said. My cracking voice betrayed me though.

He came upto me and climbed on the bed. With his little dimpled hand, he wiped the tear tracks from my face.

'Please don't cry, Mummy,' he said.

I smiled. 'I won't, baby. Not when you're with me.'

I wrapped my hands fully around his fragile body and hugged him close. He laid his head on my heart and one of his hands patted my cheek. It sent a wave of warmth that can never be substituted by anything.

'Did you have bad dreams, Mummy?' he asked, his voice was muffled a little as his face was pressed into my chest.

'No, honey,' I answered truthfully.

'I never have bad dreams too,' he confessed.

'You used to have bad dreams?' I asked concernedly.

'Sometimes,' he said. 'I dreamt that Daddy left us … left me.'

Fresh tears cascaded down my cheeks and I hugged my child tightly. With my mind's eye and motherly love, I sent protective waves around him, praying that nothing ever harms him.

'He won't leave,' I whispered.

My conscience knew that it wasn't Richard I was talking about.

Jason's soft head nodded against my body.

'I never have such bad dreams now,' he said.

'I hope they never come back,' I wished.

'I've stopped having them ever since Superman started visiting me in the night,' he said. By the tone of his voice, I knew he was smiling.

I smiled too. Jason loved him. Even though he didn't know who he really was to him, he loved him to an infinite amount. It sent warmth through me as well.

Me and Jason sat there in the patch of moonlight, hugging each other and assuring that we will always have each other in the journey of life. A mother and her son. Comforting each other.

It was a long time before I sang him a soft lullaby and made him sleep, laying him gently on the mattress and resting his head on a pillow. I lay down next to him, my arms still around him and his around me.

_Jason Lane, you will always be protected._

This was a promise I took for life.

Little did I know a figure in a red cape was hovering outside the window and had watched through our scene with loving eyes and a smile on his handsome face.

_The End._

**_Please review._**


End file.
